Rhianna
by Casualty fan 2k16
Summary: When Rhianna is seriously ill will Dylan and his dad become friends?


Dylan looked through the doors of resus to see his baby sister laying there. Scared he stood back just watching Ethan and Charlie treat her as Hazel watched on scared. Trying to hide his emotions Dylan walked away turning back in hope of a change, but there wasn't one. Hecwalked to the staff room to call his dad but it went straight to voice mail.

"Dad its Dylan, your son. I am informing you that your daughter Rhianna ix in resus", Dylan said.

He cut the phone of and slammed it on the table making Lily jump who had just entered. She smiled as she picked up her black stephascope and left.

"Bloody waste of space", Dylan said to himself about his dad.

From the window he saw Rhianna being moved and went to follow where she was going. He jumped in the lift just in time as Rhianna rolled and saw Dylan. She smiled at him.

"Thank you", Hazel said.

Dylan didn't take much notice, he was more interested in making sure that Rhianna was ok. He looked up at her SATS which were normal. He let her hold his finger. The doors opened and Dylan wheeled her to the baby care unit. To his surprise his dad was already there after reciving Dylan's message.

"I received your message", Brian said.

"Yes. Very good", Dylan replied.

He put his hands on his waist and looked at his sister. Brian looked over to his son and Dylan was desperate to avoid eye contact with him.

"Do you know what's wrong with her", Brian asked.

"Yes", Dylan replied.

"Well", Brian asked.

"Her father is a chain smoker who has caused serious injury to her lungs. Would you care to explain that", Dylan asked.

Dylan walked out as Brian slowly chased him. He went to the lift and waited. The lift opened and Brian got in just in time. Dylan stood away from him. All of a sudden the lift stopped. Dylan tried pressing the buttons but it was no use.

"It'll be ok", Brian said.

"I would prefer if you don't talk to me thank you very much", Dylan said.

Brian watched his son. Dylan had left his phone in his locker downstairs. He tried banging on the doors of the lift in hope someone would hear them but it was no use. Dylan looked at Brian who had lit a cigerette.

"That is the main reason Rhianna is ill", Dylan said.

"Im sorry son", Brian replied.

"That little girl has suffered because of you", Dylan said.

Stressed, Dylan sat on the floor. He hated being trapped in a closed area especially with his dad, the man who never paid attention to him before. In his pocket Dylan pulled out a photo of himself and Rhianna which he got David to take. Brian saw the photo. He coughed.

"Do you mind not spreading your germs around", Dylan said.

Brian looked over as Dylan suddenly realised there was nobody coming for them. He put his head in his hands and looked up. The smoke from Brian's cigarette's made the air smokey and dusty.

"See that. That's what's going into Rhianna's lungs", Dylan said.

Brian began to feel bad. He had finally realised what he had been doing to his daughter. Rhianna was like a new beginning and he had made her ill. Brian coughed out the smoke as he looked at his son. He had something to say to him.

"Rhianna would be better off with out me. Im a dying man and I don't want her to grow up watching me slowly pass away. Dylan look after your baby sister for me", Brian said.

Dylan didn't say anything. All of a sudden they heard Max's voice call up to them. Dylan was happy that they were finally getting help.

"Dylan we'll get you out very soon", Max said.

Max and the technicians worked as a team and they finally got Dylan and his dad out of the smokey dusty lift. Dylan walked out followed by his dad. He walked outside and watched him abandon his new family. Dylan looked up at the ED he knew it was his call to tell Hazel that Brian had just walked out on her and Rhianna. He walked back in as Cal saw him.

"Dylan", Cal said.

"No", Dylan replied.

Dylan walked up the stairs and went to where Hazel and Rhianna were. He knocked on the door and then opened it looking at Hazel and his baby sister asleep.

"Where's Brian", Hazel asked.

Dylan took her aside and told her everything. She looked over at Rhianna with tears filling her eyes. She didn't know how she would cope.

"How can I cope alone", Hazel asked.

"I can have Rhianna some nights, that is if she likes boats and dogs", Dylan replied.

"Yeah that would be a huge help. Thank you", Hazel said.

Hazel left to go and get herself a drink leaving Dylan alone with Rhianna. He looked down and put his hand though the hand hole for Rhianna to touch.

"Your life was never going to be easy but you have me and I will make sure everything will be ok for you and that's a promise", Dylan said.

He sat watching his little sister recover from the second hand smoke she has had to suffer with.


End file.
